Honestly
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: "This was all fake to you wasn't it Potter?" Lily's words cut like knifes in my skin. She had called my Potter, not James. Lily Evans P.O.V. AND James Potter P.O.V. Sorry, i suck at summaries but please read and review because this is one of my first fan fics!
1. Head Boy

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Lily!"

"Go away!" I grumble.

"LILY! For goodness sake! Get your big fat sorry arse out of your bed!" The person yells at me.

I grab my wand and jump out of bed. I face Petunia.

"Petunia! That was really rude and insulting and YOU should get YOUR big fat sorry arse out of MY room!" I yell at her.

"Lily, it's the first of September."

"So?" "That school for freaks?" "Sugar!" I yell and look at my watch. It is 9:30. I run to have a shower. I am starting my seventh year at Hogwarts. Only one more year of James Ruddy Potter! I do a little dance. No more Potter, no more Potter! I jump into the shower. I wash my hair with my strawberry shampoo.

"Lily dear!" I hear my mum say from outside the door.

"Yes!" I cry back.

"It's 10 o clock. Time to get out!"

"Okay!" I reply and get out of the shower. I walk to my room with my towel wrapped around me. I change into a pair of shorts and a top. I slip my wand into my pocket and drag my trunk downstairs. Thump. Thump. Thump thump.

"God Lily! Can't you do something about that! I need to focus on my hair and I can't with you thumping down the stairs with that!"

I roll my eyes at Petunia's stupid comment and keep on going downstairs. I summon my owl's (His name is Hermy) empty owl cage down to me. I put my stuff at the front door and walk into the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy dear?" Mum asks me.

"Oh, you know..." I trail off. The real reason is, I get to see Rosie, my best friend and I only have to cope with one more year on Potter! I smile at the large amount of pancakes that are awaiting me at the table. I plop down into my chair and start munching into them.

"Lily!" I hear dad cry.

"Mmm."

"Can you get me the Quidditch Magazine and send my 25 chocolate frogs! Please! I want to try and collect y collection and I want to follow up on the newest broomsticks! Please Lily! PLEASE!" Dad begs me.

I laugh and agree. Dad is such a baby when it comes to magic. If you remember the first time the tooth fairy came and you were all excited, thats what he is like. I loom at m watch. Merlins beard, I have to go!

"MUM! DAD! I HAVE TO GO!" I yell.

"Okay dear. We'll be there in a sec!" Mum replies.

I drag my stuff to the fireplace and check that my wand is still in my pocket. Yes, it is.

"Okay, here we are!" Dad announces.

"Lils, I'll be back in a sec," Mum says and rushes off. She comes back with a bunch full of lollies and a little present. She hands them to me.

"Aww, thanks mum," I say and hug her.

"Dibs taking the trunk! Can I Lils, can I?" dad cries.

"Sure. Mum can you please take the owl cage and I'll take my rucksack..." I say.

I get into the fireplace and grab a handful of floo powder.

"Platform 9 and 3/4!" I say and drop the floo powder. I am enveloped in green flames that lick at my body. I see many houses go by. I am chucked out of the fireplace and onto the floor. I get up and cough out all the soot that I got in my mouth. I am greeted by the Hogwarts Express, gleaming scarlet in the sun. I am wakened by hearing two clunks and I turn around to see mum and dad on the floor. Dad has a goofy grin on his face and is helping mum up.

"Ahhh, never could get sick of that!" He says.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I'm Head Girl? Because I am.

"Well, this is it. Bye mum, bye dad," I say and hug them both.

"Bye dear!" Mum cries.

"Lils, remember-"

"25 chocolate frogs and the monthly Quidditch Magazine. Got it!" I say and hurry off.

I drag my stuff onto the train and find an empty compartment. I dump my stuff in there and head to the heads compartment.

I open the door to the compartment and find...Potter?

"Potter?"


	2. Sickles and Quibblers

**James' P.O.V.**

"Ahhh, Lily," I say.

"What are you doing here?" She growls at me.

"Moi! I am Head Boy!" I say with mock outrage.

"Sure. Get out!" Lily yells at me and then suddenly stops on seeing my Head Boy Badge.

Her jaw drops. She starts pacing the room. Her hands jump to her lovely red locks and she starts twirling it on her fingers. Ahhh, she looked so pretty.

"Okaaaayyyyy. You have to start the meeting and now I have to share a dormitory with you!" Lily cries.

"It's not the end of the world." "Yes actually it is!"

"Who were you expecting?" I snapped.

"Benjy Fenwick or Remus Lupin."

"WHAT!" I yelled and jumped off my seat. Of course she was expecting Moony or that idiot Fenjy.

"What?"

"Fine."

"Fine," Lily huffed and went to sit down on the opposite side of the compartment. She pulled out her wand and started twirling it.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

What on earth was Dumbledore thinking. James Potter! POTTER? Has he finally gone bonkers? Suddenly I hear the compartment door slide open and in walks Rosie and Sirius. Something about them seems different. They are both red in the face and puffing. Probably been arguing again. I threw myself into Rosie's arms and hugged her. Black went over to Potter and they boy hugged and tackled each other.

"Whats he doing here?" Rosie asks me.

"Ask him," I reply glumly.

Rosie marches over to James.

"Why are you here, Potter?" She asks him.

"Don't worry babe," Black says.

"Don't call me that, Black!" Rosie snarls.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, why in Merlins pants are you here?" Rosie asks.

"Well, I am Head Boy."

Rosie's jaw drops.

"Oh my merlins pants," is all she says. "He, Head BOY?"

"I know," I say.

"Well ladies and gents, Prefect meeting starting in five minutes," Potter says as prefects start flooding into the compartment.

"Roo, did you find the compartment?" I ask Rosie.

She nods. She is obviously still shocked.

"Everyone here?" I ask.

"Yes," they all chorus.

"Right. This will be a very short meeting. On your way out, please get your sheet of parchment that has your patrols on them. Good bye and remember you have corridor patrols to do on the train. Good bye!"

I am bewildered at James' speech.

Rosie and I make our way to our compartments and we walk in. "Okaaayyy..." I say.

"You and I are patrolling in four hours. You can sleep if you like. I'm going to read," Rosie says.

"Thanks," I say gratefully and rest my head on her lap.

I fall asleep and drift off into some dream.

The monkeys are doing a tap dance. The elephants are eating...bananas?

"Lily."

"Lily!" "LILY!" Someone yells in my ear.

I jump up.

"What? What? Where's the fire?!" I cry.

"Calm down Lils, it's only me!" Rosie says.

"Oh."

"The Lolly Trolly Lady is coming in like, 10 minutes." "Cool."

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. It slides open to reveal Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Quibbler?" He asks.

"Yes please," Rosie and I say.

"May I please have two?" I ask.

"Yes," Xeno replies and hands me two.

"That will be two sickles from you Lily and one sickle from you Rosie," Xeno says.

We hand him the sickles and he leaves the compartment.

"Why did you get two Lils?" Rosie asks me.

"Dad," I say.

We both grin at each other.


	3. Kisses on the Train

**James' P.O.V. **

"Oi! Sirius!" I yell.

"What mate?" Sirius replies.

"Lets go see Evans and Macrabe!"

"Yeah!"

We grab our wands that are lying on the the seats next to us and prowl the corridors. Finally, I see a head full of red hair.

"There," I whisper to Sirius.

"And there's Macrabe!" Sirius says excitedly.

"If I didn't know better Padfoot, I would go and tell Macrabe that you are insufficiently in love with her!" I joke.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care that you tell her that I love her!" Sirius says.

"Yeah..."

We walk over to the girls who are getting lollies from the Lolly Trolly. Sirius and I slip under the Invisibility Cloak. We wait until the two have gone inside there compartment. We open the door and step inside. They both jump up and hold out their wands. They look at each other and then-

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Pertificus Totalus!" Rosie and I scream. We see two boys fall from under the cloak. Potter and Black. I should've known. Rosie and I drag them next to a seat and leviate them onto it. We un-pertificus totalus them.

"What are you doing?" I snarl.

"Coming to see you lovely," James smirks.

"Ugh! You are so annoying!"

"Love you too, Lils!"

"You are not allowed to call me that!"

Suddenly I hear snogging sounds and a moan from Rosie.

"Oh my god!" I scream.

"Shit!" Rosie and Sirius scream.

"Crap!" James screams.

"I'm just gonna goooooo!" Sirius says and ducks out of the compartment.

"Yeah, I need the Ladies," Rosie says and follows Sirius.

It's just me and James. With his wand, James closes the blinds.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, taking a step back.

Suddenly, I feel his lips on mine. I quickly break away, panting. I am pretty sure he can hear my heartbeat.

"Oh my god."

"Sorry, just had to do that," James says sheepishly.

"Who do you think you are!" I shout at him. I raise my foot and kick him in the balls. I see him visibly cringe in pain.

"Not in the kiwi's!" He says and ducks out of the room.

I sit down on the seat and put my hands in my head. That idiot. How dare he kiss me? How dare he! Suddenly the door opens and I feel warm arms enclose my body.

**James' P.O.V. **

"My kiwi's are hurting," I complain to Sirius.

"What did she do but worse of all, what did YOU do?"

"I kissed her."

"WHAT! Of course she will hate you Prongs!"

"I know," I reply.


	4. James Ruddy Potter

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I look up into Rosie's eyes with tears in my own.

"There, there," she says.

I hiccough.

"What happened?" Rosie asks.

"He kissed me!" I finally manage to chock out.

Rosie hugs me and we sit there. After half an hour, we get ready for our patrol. We have patrolling for half an hour. We grab our wands and our cloak. We step out of our compartment and start walking up and down the corridors. It passes quickly. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in half and hour!" Someone, most likely the train driver, says over a loud speaker. Rosie and I dash back to our compartment and start to undress. I get out my uniform which is: A white top, above the knees skirt, tights, ballet flats, our red and gold Gryffindor tie and our Gryffindor robes. Suddenly the door opens. I am only in a bra and undies. Same with Rosie. It's...

**James' P.O.V.**

"CRAP!" I scream and run out of the compartment with Sirius at my heels.

"Don't you dare look!" I hear Lily scream from behind me.

Sirius and I make it back to our compartment, both panting and shaking.

"Well..." Sirius states.

"That was most defiantly unexpected," I finish.

"PADFOOT! PRONGS!" Remus yelled from the door.

Sirius and I both jump around startled.

"Bloody hell, Moony. You scared the living crap out of me!" I yell at him.

"Bloody hell yourself, Lily AND Rosie are screaming and crying 'cause of you too! What the hell did you do!"

"You can't say that we did anything," Sirius says.

"I just know you did it!"

"You can't say that!"

"Yes, I most certainly can! And James! You're Head Boy! You can't go around perving girls!" "Is perving even a word?" I ask.

"Probably not."

"Good."

The whistle blows to signal that we are at Hogsmeade Station. We get off the train and onto the path.

"Firs' Years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere! Hiya James!"

"Hagrid!" I cry. Hagrid gives me a bone crushing hug and a bone crushing hug to Sirius, Remus and Peter, who had just joined us.

"Bye Hagga!" We all cry and go to the carriages.

As I'm about to enter the carriage, an all too familiar voice sounds behind me.

"POTTER!"


	5. Pranksters

**Lil's P.O.V.**

****"POTTER!" I scream at that dick head.

I see him cringe and turn around. I smirk and then it is wiped off.

"Will you go out with me?" he asks.

I roar in furry.

"You bloody friggin' idiot! Do YOU think that _I_ would go out with a GIT like YOU?!" I roar and storm over to the carriage.

I get in with another Rosie, Emileen Vance, Marlene McKinnon and couple of other girls from my dormitory. I am fuming. Absouloutly bloody fuming! That foul evil gargoyle.

"That foul evil gargoyle!" I exclaim, thinking aloud.

"Potter ask you out again?" Mar asks.

I nod furiously.

"Hey guys, I played a really good prank on a friend of mine, do you want to play a terribly funny prank on the Potter and Black?" Alice Prewet asks.

I grin.

"Totally."

All us girls cheer. We start planning.

"Kay, Plan A: We get their contaminated underwear and hang them all around the Great Hall. Plan B: We charm them all to sing 'I'm SEXY and I KNOW it!'. Good, any changes?" Mar repeats.

"I think we should get them to yell out what they had their dream on!" Rosie says.

"Love it!" Alice cries in joy. By the time we finish, we trudge up to the castle and into the Great Hall. We enter and walk to the Gryffindor Table. I plop my self next to Roo (Rosie) and Alice and Mar opposite.

The sorting begins.

"Braden, Maia!" McGonagall cries.

Maia walks up and the sorting hat takes a long time.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Blackman, Lauren."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Grimshaw, Megan!" Megan walks up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Roberts, Emma!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Roberts, Rosie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Schwarz, Claudia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Some get sorted into the other houses. Claudia, Lauren, Maia, Megan, Rosie and Emma come and join us.

"Hello, I'm Claudia and this is Lauren, Maia, Megan, Rosie and Emma!" Claudia says happily while pointing to each girl. I introduce Mar, Alice and Roo.

Roo high fives Rosie.

"Good choice of name, girlfriend!" Rosie says happily.

"And I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl this year. Now, please do not become a fan of James Potter. Please because-" I say.

"She hates him and if you like him, you don't even want to know what will happen," Mar says and points a finger at the girls.

"What, that slimy git over there who thinks he's some sort of god?" Claudia says and points to him.

"Yep!" I cry with the other three.

"ENJOY!" Professor Dumbledore says and food fills the empty plates.

The youngsters are surprised and they dig.

"Kay, come on guys!" I whisper and let Alice, Mar and Rosie come into the Head Dorm. They each have a pile of Black's underwear. They are holding it up by their wand. I am doing the same but to Potter's pile of crap that he wears to cover up his oh-so-fabulous private part.

We creep towards the Great Hall and set up work.

We hang them on the chandeliers and the candles. Half an hour later, we stand back and admire our work.

"Fab girls. We got them there!" Alice cries happily. We sprint back to my dorm and we all get changed because the other girls brought their uniform. We walk as casually as you can down to the Great Hall to find people snickering and pointing. We sit at the table and then walk in Potter and Black with Peter and Remus.

First off, their faces are shocked and then they all grin.

They walk over to us.

"Piss merlins pants OFF, Potter," I snarl.

"Ohhh, feisty!" He says.

"Potter, hit it. And you to Black," Rosie says.

"We were just coming over to congratulate you guys in your awesome prank," he smiles.

"Potter you bloody friggin' idiot! Piss off before I cut all of that hair off. Now go!"

I see tiny hands shove his arm and then Claudia appears.

"Hey guys," all six of them chorus.

"Now that was bloody awesome, C!" Alice cries.

"Thanks."

"Are any of you interested in joining the Quidditch Team this year?" Potter asks from behind Claudia.

"Yes," Claudia and Lauren chorus.

"Try-outs are this Sunday," Potter says and walks off.

"Sorry, Lily. We know you hate him but we just had to say yes! We LOVE Quidditch!" Lauren and Claudia hurriedly explain.

"It's fine!" I say.

"Time for class guys," Megan says.

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait of an update. I was AWAY! I hope u like it and please please PLEASE review!**

**Here is a line from the next chapter: **

**"You and Rosie are dating?" I asked Sirius. **

**Hope u enjoyed it and please dont forget 2 review!**

**GinnyWeasley5**


	6. Midnight

**James' P.O.V.**

"Wake, me up when class is finished, Padfoot," I murmur to Sirius before drifting off to sleep.

"You'll have to wake me first," I faintly hear him mumble back in reply.

"I'm SORRY LILS!" I said to Lily.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it. Right?" she yells at me.

"Sorry."

"Just don't. Just DON'T say another word you bloody nincompoop!" Lily screams at me.

We were just looking for Sirius and Macabre when I bumped into Lils here. She was looking for Macabre.

And I kindda said something that I shouldn't have. I might've asked her out again. Maybe. Kindda. Yes okay, I did. And she got mad.

"Nincompoop? I like it," I smile.

"SHUT IT YOU BLOODY FRIGGIN' NUMCHUCK!" She scream at me. Agro Lady. Ouch.

"Come in here," I say and pull her into a deserted classroom.

I pull her into the classroom and she squeals and drops to the ground. I yell.

Right in front of us is Sirius and Macabre snogging each others bloody face off.

Oh what a joy. I pick Lily up and she leans on me for support and then she quickly jumps away.

"OH MY MERLINS BEARD!" Sirius screams and jumps away from Rosie.

"Uh oh. Lils, wait! Please I can explain!" Rosie screams and runs after Lily.

"You and Macabre are dating?" I ask h

"It's Rosie you dick and yes, we are dating!" Sirius exclaims.

"Great. Now that Lupin and Mar are dating, we will all be together. And then I might have a chance with Lils," I grin.

"Idiot."

**Lils's P.O.V.**

"Rosie Florence MACABRE!" I squeal.

"I know!" Rosie exclaims.

"How did it happen?" I ask Roo.

"Well, we were arguing and then we started kissing!" Roo exclaims bursting with joy.

"That's brill! Are you two going together to Hogsmeade?" I ask her.

"Yep! And guess what? Mar and Lupin are going together too! Care to come?" Roo replies.

"SURE!" I cry.

We are sitting in my Common Room while Potter and Black are up in Potter's room.

"You do know that I have patrols with Potter and you Missy Moo, do not go snogging with Black in a bloody broom cupboard!" I cry at her.

"It's Sirius and James, Lils. Kay?" Roo asks.

"Kay."

"Repeat after me. I swear over Merlins Great Auntie Jessie, that I will call James and Sirius, James and Sirius," Roo says.

"I swear over Merlins Great Auntie Jessie, that I will call James and Sirius, James and Sirius. Good?" I say and ask her.

"Perfect. SIRIUS!"

Sirius comes bounding down the stairs to Roo. He gives her a good snog.

"Ewww. Guys, really. Right here?" I ask.

"Sorry. BC?" Sirius asks Roo.

"Sure!"

I assume that BC means Broom Cupboard.

James comes running down the stairs when Roo and Sirius have left.

"Ready?" he asks me.

I am drawn in by his tight school shirt that exposes his muscles. BAD LILY!

"Ye-ep," I manage to chock out. I have my wand in front of me and so does James and we walk down the school. We are now of the third floor and my mind is realing. Why did my mind like James' chest. Honestly Lily, you're being stupid.

"Get back!" James roars at me and pulls me to his chest. I feel velvety fabric collide with my body. James has his arms around me.

"Ahhh? James? What's wrong?" I timidly ask him.

"Death Eater. Snivillus, Macbuler, Crabbe, Goyle and _Malfoy," _James spits 'Malfoy'.

"What are they doing-AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as a curse hits me in the chest.

"LILY!" James roars.

"Ahh, revenge is sweet, Potter, Mudblood!" Malfoy cries at me.

I start to feel faint and red sports are all over my body. I start to writer.

"CRUCIO!"

I scream and writer. I am burning. The pain. I scream again and continue screaming and crying. I want to die.

"BLOODY HELL CRABBE! STUPEFY!" James roars. I hear five bodies crash to the ground.

"Lily. Oh my merlin. Lily, it's gonna be all right, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing. It will be okay," James soothes.

"James," I cry and try to sit up but can't.

"Shhh, Lils. It will be fine." James picks me up bridal style and sprints to the Hospital Wing. I lie limp in his arms and my eyes go blank.

"Oh no, what happened, James?" I faintly hear Madam Pomfrey ask.

" A) Dark Magic, some sort of curse that has made her body covered in red spots and B) Cruciatus Curse," James says. I hear the strain in his voice. I hear Madam Pomfrey gasp.

"Albus and Minerva need to be here. Now! Not that curse. It will effect her eyes and brain by 2am if we don't cure her!" Madam Pomfrey exclaims and runs around finding potions.

James carries me to a bed.

"It's going to be all right, Lils."

"Do you promise," I ask, my voice husky.

"I promise."

"Take this, dear," Madam Pomfrey tells me and hand me a crystal clear blue potion that looks like it's glittering. I gulp it down and scream

"What have you done to her?" James cries taking my hand.

"It's a potion that will calm her nerves but she might be screaming for a couple of minutes because of the flashback," Madam Pomfrey says. I keep screaming.

"Calm down, Lils. Calm down. Shhhh, Lils. It will be okay," I hear James say and I feel him stroke my face and then I fall into the flashback.

_"Get back!" James roars at me and pulls me to his chest. I feel velvety fabric collide with my body. James has his arms around me. _

_"Ahhh? James? What's wrong?" I timidly ask him. _

_"Death Eater. Snivillus, Macbuler, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy," James spits 'Malfoy'._

_"What are they doing-AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as a curse hits me in the chest. _

_"LILY!" James roars. _

_"Ahh, revenge is sweet, Potter, Mudblood!" Malfoy cries at me. _

_I start to feel faint and red sports are all over my body. I start to writer._

_"CRUCIO!" _

_I scream and writer. I am burning. The pain. I scream again and continue screaming and crying. I want to die. _

I look up and suddenly the pain stops and hear the doors burst open. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall run in. Dumbledore is in his robes and McGonagall is in her tartan dressing gown her hair in a messy braid falling down her back.

"Oh no, Lily," McGonagall cries and runs to my bed.

Dumbledore is speaking to Madam Pomfrey.

"James, what happened?" Dumbledore asks.

"Well, Lily and I were patrolling the third floor when Lucius Malfoy, Jason Crabbe, Angus Goyle, Andrew Macbuler and Severus Snape came and attacked us. They used a curse on Lily that made her have red spots all over her body and then Crabbe used the, the, the...Cruciatus Curse on her!" James explains.

"He is EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS!" McGonagall cries.

"I agree."

"Me too."

"Here, dear, drink this, it will help the spots and then may you let me use my wand on you so I can make sure that brain and eyes don't effected and then I'll give you another potion and then a Dreamless Sleep Potion."

Madam Pomfrey hands me a potion that is a murky brown and I drink it.

"Eww," I moan.

Madam Pomfrey starts using her wand, muttering strange spells. James comes over and sits by me and takes my hand in his. McGonagall is talking with Dumbledore.

"Take this, dear," Madam Pomfrey says and hands my a butterscotch smelling potion that is a golden colour. I drink it and it soothes my throat and feels warm.

"And this," Madam Pomfrey hands me a purple glowing potion. I drink it down and my eyes start to droop.

"James, stay. Please," I whisper.

"I will."

And then I fall asleep.

**James' P.O.V.**

Those bastards! How dare they. Minnie and Dumbledore are out of the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey is sleeping.

I look at my Lily Flower and sigh. She looks so broken and weak and frail. I move a red curly strand of hair from her face and gently tuck it behind her ear. I lightly kiss her hand and fall asleep with my head next to Lily's.

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope u liked it! I just had to something dramatic! Please review because I need to know what you guys think!**

**Line from next chapter:**

**I think I am in Love with James Charles Potter.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**GinnyWealsey5**


	7. Unknown Confessions

**James' P.O.V.**

"James."

I moan.

"Ja-am-me-es."

I hear a voice and suddenly I'm awake.

"James, what happened?"

I see that it's Lily.

"Ahh, Miss Evans, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey says and bustles around getting potions.

"James?" Lily asks.

"Don't you remember?" I ask her.

She shakes her head.

"I only remember screaming and crying and writhing in pain on cold floor?" Lily says confused. And so I explain everything.

"James, you saved my life. I would have died if you weren't there and I would have dies because of the pain. Thank you James Charles Potter."

Lily's words sink in. She called me James and she had also thanked me.

"Thats okay."

"Miss Evans, take this please," Madam Pomfrey says and hands Lily a potion.

She takes it.

"Okay, you should be ready to go now. But Miss Evans, Mr Potter will take you for a walk around the castle outside and then you will miss your classes until Lunch. No butts Miss Evans," Madam Pomfrey instructs.

I help Lily out of her bed and we walk away. Lily thanks Madam Pomfrey. We walk to the Great Hall and sit at the Gryffindor Table.

"LILY!"

Lily turns around.

I see Claudia, Lauren, Rosie, Emma, Megan, Maia, Rosie the first, Mar, Alice and Hestia all running full pelt at Lily.

"Lils!" Claudia cries and hugs her.

"Are you alright?" Rosie asks.

"We were so worried!" Lauren exclaims.

"We're gonna kill those idiots!" Emma yells.

"Yeah!" Maia agrees.

"What they said," Mar says and comes up and hugs Lily.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asks and hugs her too.

"Oh my merlins beard Lils!" Rosie the first comes and hugs her tight.

"Lils! How are you?" Hestia asks.

"Wow! Guys calm down. I'm fine thanks to James," Lily says and smiles at me.

I melt on the spot. Literally.

"James?" Claudia asks and abruptly hugs me.

"Wow!" I cry.

"Thank you James," all the younger ones say.

**Lil's P.O.V.**

I eat some porridge with bits of pears in it and then James and I go to the grounds.

We walk and talk.

"Look what the wind blew in!"

I turn around and stumble and then James catches me and I see Malfoy, Snape, Goyle and Macbuler all standing.

"Fifty points from your house. Each!" I roar at them.

"Are your spots gone? Or do you need more?" Malfoy grins and hold up his wand.

"Protego!" James yells and knocks the four bodies back. James picks me up and runs to the Black Lake. He jumps in with me and then we submerge. We see four retreating bodies and we get out of the water. James helps me out of the water and I lie in the sun.

James lies next to me and just lie there. I secretly steel glances at James. His hazel coloured eyes with little specks of green and gold shine in the sun. I let myself fall into them and then I pull myself out. Little does James know that I am having an argument in my head.

_LILY EVANS! _

_What?_

_LILY! STOP FALLING IN LOVE WITH JAMES POTTER!_

_Why should I?_

_BECAUSE YOU HAVE HATED HIM FOR SO MANY YEARS AND NOW YOU WANT TO DATE HIM!_

_Yeah. So?_

_SO?_

_Yeah._

_YOU CAN'T GO AND SNOG POTTER AND DATE HIM!_

_Yeah I can. He'd like it. _

_LILY EVANS DON'T!_

_I will. _

_NO!_

_Yes. _

_NO!_

_Yes. _

_BLOODY FRIGGIN' NO_

_Bloody friggin'YES!_

"BLOODY HELL!" I scream.

James jumps up.

"Whats wrong Lily?" he asks me.

"I'm fine, I'm good. It's all okay!" I exclaim.

"Lunch?"

"YES!" I cry and sprint to the Great Hall.

James goes and joins Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Lils!" I turn around and see three bodies hug me.

"Hey Roo, Mar and Alice!" I cry and hug them back.

"Let's eat guys!" Alice cries and we dig in.

"Ummm guys, I need to speak to you," I mumble.

"Oh my Merlins Beard, you're not pregnant are you?" Mar gasps.

"OH MY GOD! MERLINS BEARD! EWWW! EW! EW! EW! OH MY MERLINS BEARD! OH MY GOD! EWWWWWWW!" I scream.

"I take that as a yes?" Mar replies.

"Ugh! Lets go," I say and drag the three of them out of the Great Hall and into a empty classroom.

"Okay, spit it out Lils," Roo says.

"Yeah. Come on Lils!" Alice exclaims.

"Okay. I think I am in Love with James Charles Potter!" I burst out.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope u liked it. Sorry, this chapter is a bit short. Please REVIEW and I'll Love you! **

**A special thanks to some of my best friends Rosie and Emma for reviewing. THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Line from next chapter. **

**"Lily, will you go out with me?" I ask her. **

**"Yes, James. Yes, I WILL!" Lily replied and suddenly my lips crashed on hers not knowing hoe she would react. **

**Please REVIEW! **

**Bye!**

**GinnyWeasley5 xxx**


	8. That One Word

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"I think I'm in Love with James Charles Potter!" I cry excitedly.

"Oh SHITE LILY!" Mar exclaims and hugs me.

"LILY!" Rosie says.

"LILS!" Alice cries and kisses me on both cheeks.

"What if he asks you out?" Alice gasps.

"I think I'll say yes," I say and bite my lip.

"You know what, I'lll get Sirius to get James to ask her out!" Roo says excitedly and runs out of the room.

"Oh my merlins beard!" I cry.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Come on, mate! She might say yes you know after you saved her life!"

Sirius is trying to get me to ask Lily out again.

"Fine," I sigh.

"See ya mate!" Sirius exclaims and goes to probably goes to snog Macabre in a Broom Cupboard.

I walk out to the lake and see Lily alone reading a book.

"Good book?" I ask her and sit down beside her.

"Yeah," she replies. Her red hair is blowing in the wind.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a muggle book called Jane Erye," she replies.

"I LOVE THAT BOOK!" I exclaim.

"Really? James Potter reading Jane Erye? Really?" Lily asks me in amazement.

"Yeah, I read it in 5th Year and loved it. I found it in a Muggle Bookshop called Readings?" I say.

"That's my favorite book store!" Lily exclaims.

"Umm, Lils?"

"Mmm," Lily replies and looks at me.

"Will you go out with me?" I ask timidly and prepare myself for an explosion.

"You know what James. Yes! Yes James! YES I WILL!" she cries at me.

All of a sudden, my lips crash onto hers and we're snogging like there's no tomorrow.

**Lils P.O.V.**

I feel James graze his tongue against my teeth. I have butterflies in my stomach. I tangle my hands up in his jet black hair while his hands hold my waist. We break apart panting.

"You don't know how long I have waited for that," James murmurs.

"I know," I say before kissing him once more.

"Oh my god!" Alice cries before hugging me.

"WHAT THE F-" Mar begins.

"Language Miss McKinnon!" Professor McGonagall snaps as she walks past us on her way to Lunch.

We all sit down and Roo asks me how it happened. I explain. James keeps on stealing glances at me while I flash him little grins.

"See you girls!" I cry and head off to N.E.W.T. Charms. I am the only one out of Roo, Mar and Alice to go to N.E.W.T. Charms. I meet James on the way.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey babe," James replies and snakes his arm around my waist.

We head to Charms and find the class almost full. We take a seat at the back. Professor Flitwick starts squawking on about something. I suddenly get a note from James.

**_Wanna ditch and go find a BC?_**

_Tonight Mr. Impatient. _

**_Fine. I am soooooooo bored. _**

_I'll cheer you up. _

I start poking him. He pokes me back and all of a sudden he pokes my in the thigh and I fall off my chair laughing. I suddenly turn it into crying when Flitwick looks at me.

"Are you alright Miss Evans?" Flitwick asks me.

"My head hurts," I lie.

"I'll take her to Madam Pomfrey, Sir!" James says and helps me up.

"Okay. Homework on the Law of Charms please!" Flitwick says.

James supports me out of the room and we then sprint to our Common Room. I burst out laughing and fall onto the couch, James falling on top of me.

"Off!" I cry when his weight hits my body.

Suddenly his lips crash with mine. I moan when his hands roam my body. I am so distracted by the kiss that I don't realise the Portrait open.

"Ohh!" I hear someone smile.

I jump from James and land on the floor. James helps me up and we see Remus, Mar, Alice, Sirius and Roo all grinning at us.

"DINNER TIME!" Roo screams and be all sprint down to the Great Hall. We stuff our faces and head back to our separate dorms. I go and have a shower. I wrap a red towel around me and then James walks in.

"Merlins Beard James!" I screech.

"Wow. Nice body!" James say.

I roll my eyes and can't help grinning.

I turn around and see James' face about 5 millimeters from mine. Our noses our touching and he closes the small gap by his lips. The best I can do is keep my towel from falling down. We break apart panting.

"Goodnight James," I say and give him one last kiss and head to my room. I change and slide into my bed.

**James' P.O.V.**

Lily Grace Evans is dating me. ME! I slide into bed still smiling.

And yes, she has a lovely body!

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this Chapter was so short but that is what happens when you are writing at 3am! Please Review!**

**Bye! **

**GinnyWealsey5**


	9. Dinner Date

**Lils P.O.V.**

I wake up feeling great. I lie in bed thinking of what happened yesterday.

I said yes to James Charles Potter.

I admitted that I liked James Charles Potter!

I am in LOVE with James Charles Potter.

I slip into my school uniform and walk downstairs grinning. I see James waiting for me.

"Morning my Lilyflower," he says and gives me a little kiss on the nose.

"Oi!" I cry and poke him in the ribs. On the way down to breakfast, we have a terrible poking war. I fall into the seat giggling. I have all my classes and head off to my last one. I head off to class with Roo who does N.E.W.T. Potions with me.

In the middle of class, I feel a poking at my thigh. I turn to Roo and see her looking at her Potion Book. I look down, and see a miniature flying version of an owl. I see it has a piece of parchment and when I touch it, it gets bigger.

_Lils, tonight, Room of Requirement, 7pm._

_Love_

_James _

I grin and scribble down my reply and give it to the owl and it flies off. I poke Roo.

"What?"

"I'm seeing James tonight at 7pm in the ROR!" I say excitedly.

"Crap, crap, crappity crap!" Roo whispers. "We need to get you ready as soon as class is finished which should be in two mins!"

The bell rings and we sprint to the dorms.

"Sit!" Roo orders and pushes me to the bed.

"Let me do her make up!" I look up and see Mar enter.

"I'll choose your dress!" Alice cries and starts to pull out dresses.

"Guys, quick! I only have two hours!" I start to panic. I don't care how they found out but I let them tend to me.

"Calm, down, you're in good hands!" Mar says and start applying make up to my face. Roo starts to do my hair in a French Roll. Her signature hair style. She finishes doing my curly red hair and start to roll it up. I feel bobby pins being jabbed into my skull.

"YOWWWWWWWW!" I cry and jump.

"Stay down Lily!" Roo cries and continues to do my hair. Mar and Roo finish and I see that it is 6:45.

"It's 6:45 people! Lets move it! Come on, come on!" Alice cries.

"Do you want to be a solider when you grow up?" I ask her.

"No! Now put this on!" she replies and chucks me the dress.

It is green, but blue but black at the same time! It shimmers.

"Oh Alice, this is amazing!" I cry and slip the dress on. I slip into some black ballet flats. She hands my me a matching purse.

"Now you go girl!" They all cry and push me out the door.

"Thank you!" I cry and start to run to the Room of Requirement.

I get there and see James waiting for me. He is wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Here you go mate!" Padfoot says and hands me a red tie.

"Thanks mate!" I say and flip the tie around my neck.

"How do you tie a tie!" I start to panic.

"Here," Moony says and starts to tie the tie for me.

"Thanks!" I cry and run out the door.

As soon as I get out, I run back inside.

I startle Padfoot.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asks me.

"I forgot the Lilies!" I exclaim and grab them and sprint to the ROR.

_I need a place for a dinner date. I need a place for a dinner date. I need a place for a dinner date. _

I think and in front of me appears a door. I open it and walk into the room. There is: a table set for two, candles shaped like Lilies all over the room, a trampoline, a bathroom, a love seat, a Muggle television, a Muggle selection of movies and a door. I open the door and quickly shut it. I saw a bed. A bed! A BED! A BLOODY FREAKING _BED!_

I walk into the bathroom and fill up a vase with water and place the Lilies in it. I set it on the table and fill in the menu.

_Entree: Crispy Chicken Sushi (Mini)_

_Main: Roast Lamb, Potatoes and a Salad_

_Dessert: Chocolate Cake_

_Supper: Hot Chocolate and Chocolate Chip Muffins_

_Drinks: Orange Juice, Pumpkin Juice_

"Daisy!" I cry and hear a 'pop'.

I see Daisy the House Elf standing in front of me.

"Can we have this please?" I ask her and hand her the slip of parchment.

"Yes Master Potter!" She squeaks.

"Thank you Daisy! And it's James!" I cry.

"Okay Master James," Daisy squeaks and disappears to the kitchens.

I look at the time and sprint outside. I have two minutes until Lily is meant to arrive. I see a glint of green and see that it's my LilyFlower!

And that's when I see someone grab her waist and start to kiss her.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for a new chapters my friends! But I had a very busy week and then school started! I recommend anyone who lives in Melbourne, Australia to go to BOUNCE INC. It is awesome! **

**Line from next chapter:**

**"This was all fake to you wasn't it Potter?" Lily's words cut like knifes in my skin. She had called my Potter, not James. **

**Sorry, but bit of a dramatic turn! Next chapter should be up by Sunday. Wish me luck!**

**GinnyWeasley5 **

**P.S. And a special thanks to xXLauraLozzXx for reviewing and people, read her stories. They are great! **

**GinnyWeasley5**


	10. Hurt

**Lils P.O.V.**

"JAMES!" I squeal and try to break away from...SNAPE!

"Snape! You little son of a banshee!" I scream and punch him in the face and run to James. James draws his wand as I do as well. He drags me into the ROR. We hear a thud. And another. I quiver against James. We hear angry footsteps running away.

"Lils? Are you okay?" James asks me.

I nod.

"Would you like dinner madam?" he asks me.

I grin.

"Yes please."

He leads me over to the table and pulls my chair out for me.

"Thank you," I say and sit down. James sits opposite me and hands me a menu. I raise an eyebrow.

"Crispy Chicken Sushi?" I ask grinning.

"Yup. Your fav," James says looking proud. "Daisy?"

I hear a pop and see a house elf by the name if Daisy holding a tray of fifty or so Sushi's. She places them on the table.

"Thank you," I say.

"That's alright Miss Evans!" Daisy squeaks.

"Would you like some?" James asks me.

I tap my chine playfully.

"Yes!" I say and take three rolls and put them on my plate and start to eat them. We finish off the plate.

"Would you like something to drink Miss Evans?" James teases.

"Oh, yes I would Mr Potter," I tease back.

A jug of Orange Juice and Pumpkin Juice appears on the table along with two gold goblets.

"Pumpkin Juice or OJ?" James asks me.

"Hmmm. I'll have the OJ please," I reply.

My glass fills up and I take a sip.

"Mmmm, good," I say.

"I know," James agrees. "Wanna hear a joke?" he asks.

I nod.

"Ookkaayy...What is a wizard's favourite subject at school?" he asks me.

"I don't know," I say.

"Spelling!" James says.

I go into one of my infamous fit of giggles and can't stop for five minutes. James is laughing along with me and I see how his eyes light up when he laughs.

"That...is...so - so...funny...because...it...is...sooooooooo...stupid!" I exclaim.

"I know!" James agrees.

I am so in deep.

**James' P.O.V.**

We have eaten dinner and we are on the Love seat. Lily has her head on my lap and is talking about her dream house while I absently twirl her fiery red hair around my fingers. I look into her eyes and can't take it any more. I bend down and press my lips to hers. She is stunned and then replies with enthusiasm.

I pull her up and swap around so I am below her and she is on top of me. I place little kisses on her nose and she pulls my face to hers and kisses it madly. I pick her up and put her on the couch. I kneel before her and place little kisses on her neck. I slip the right shoulder of her dress off and kiss there. I hear her moan and she tilts her head up giving more access.

Bloody hell! This is to BEEPING good! I push her to the couch and get on top of her. Our tongues dance and hands roam bodies. We break apart, breathing hard and grinning.

"I think it's time we go back to Head Dorms," Lily says.

We walk hand in hand up to the Dorm and sit on the couch.

"Thank you," Lily says and aims for a quick kiss. But oh no, I grab her hips vigorously and kiss her hard. Her hands fumble with my tie and it comes off while I fiddle with her zip. Her fingers undid the buttons on my shirt as I eased her dress off. She removes me pants easily and we fall onto the couch. I am in boxers while she is in a incredibly sexy white bra and black undies.

She rests her head on my chest and sighs.

"Thank you James," she says to me and kisses me one last time. She returns her head to my chest and after a while I hear soft, deep, breathing.

"Accio Blanket," I say and wave my wand. A blanket comes zooming our way and lands neatly on top of us.

I drift off to sleep.

**Lils P.O.V.**

I yawn and wake up in my bed. I am in my bra and undies and then last night suddenly comes flying back to me.

_"Thank you," I say and aim for a quick kiss. But oh no, James grabs my hips vigorously and kisses me hard. My hands fumble with his tie and it comes off while James fiddles with my zip. My fingers undo the buttons on his shirt and he eases my dress off. I removes his pants easily and we fall onto the couch. He is in boxers while I am in my wight bra and black undies. _

_I rest my head on his chest and sigh. _

_"Thank you James," I says to James and kiss him one last time before going to sleep. _

I touch my lips and smile. I get dressed in my grey skirt, white shirt, cardigan lined with red and gold ribbon, white knee socks, black ballet flats and finally my Gryffindor Robes.

I brush my matted hair and braid it add a red and gold ribbon. I swing my bag over my shoulder, put on my gold heart locket, one that I have had since I was born and grab my wand in my hand. I walk downstairs and see that James isn't there. I don't mind. I walk out of the Portrait Hole. I am on the 4th Floor, when I feel a spell hit me.

Before I can react, I fall to the ground. The last thing I see is: The tall Ravenclaw girl who has been pining after James for years now. And her name is Marisa Folio. Then I black out.

**Marisa Folio's P.O.V.**

"Suck on that Lily Evans," I say a grab a chunk of her hair and chuck her in a Broom Cupboard.

I add it to the bubbling Polyjuice Potion. It turns bright red.

"Ugh," I say.

I swallow the potion and it is sweet and tastes faintly of Lilies.

I feel myself transforming. My skin bubbling. My own body shortening. My hair growing longer and turning red. I can feel my hands and feet shortening. My nails growing. My skirt growing longer. My hair braiding itself. I can see in my reflection my eyes changing to emerald green. I look at my newly transformed self and nearly gag.

My short black hair has turned red, long and curly. My skirt is too long. The boys can't see my black lacy undies and I'm not tall.

I pick up her bag but keep my wand. I walk to the Great Hall and spot James.

In am finally about to get the boy of my life.

Who ever thought a Ravenclaw could be so mean?

**James' P.O.V.**

"James, can I talk to you please?" Lily says to me, tapping me on my shoulder.

"Sure," I say and get up. She leads me out into the Entrance Hall.

"Come here," I say.

She comes to me and I lead us into a broom cupboard. She giggles a high pitch giggle that makes me freeze. I quickly re-arrange my face to a grin. Lily presses her lips to mine and we start to kiss violently.

I suddenly pull back and walk out of the closet. That's not my Lily. Thats when I hear someone calling my name and lips on mine.

**Lils P.O.V.**

"JAMES!" I bellow and sprint to him. Just as I am about to reach him, I see a girl kiss him. My steps stop but with the momentum of the running, I flip forward and face plant. I feel angry tears burning in my eyes.

I pick myself up and walk to that girl. I grab her hair, and pull her around. I slap her in the face about fifteen times. I realize that it's me.

"That's is my boyfriend you are snogging you son of a banshee!" I exclaim and shove her away.

Her face twists up in pain. Then I see her skin bubbling. Her body growing. Her nails shortening. Her hair turing black and short. Her hands and feet growing. Her skirt shortening and there in front of James and I, is Marisa Folio.

"You undesirable chicken headed Hippogriff!" I exclaim.

"He'll never love you. And James, it was fun making out with you," Marisa says and sprints into the Great Hall.

"James. Outside. Now," I say.

**James' P.O.V.**

I follow Lily outside. She sits down. I sit down. She closes her eyes and I see her eyes lashes shimmer. Her face pale. Her hands rest on her knees. The wind blows her hair around her face. These are all the signs that she is going to get really really really REALLY angry.

"This was all fake to you wasn't it Potter?" Lily's words cut like knifes in my skin. She had called me Potter, not James.

"Lil-" I start.

"It's Evans," she says.

I press my lips to hers but she does't move.

"Please," I plead against her lips.

"No," she says firmly and shoves me away.

"Lily, please."

"Why did I even bother?" Lily asks me and stands up.

"We're done." Lily glares at me. I think I am about to cry. I can see angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"What about last night?" I ask her.

"What about it?" She mimics me and sprints off to the castle.

I lie down. Watching her flaming red hair fly after her. The one chance I had her. But it wasn't even my fault. I feel wetness on my cheeks and I am crying.

"It's okay mate."

I turn around and see Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail standing there. They sit next to me. Padfoot puts an arm around me as does Moony. Wormy gently eases me into explaining what happened.

Later that night, Moony and Padfoot sit on my bed with me and let me cry. Saying that it will all work out. I tried so hard to believe them but I just couldn't.

Who ever thought James Charles Potter could cry so much?

I finally drift off to sleep.

**Lils P.O.V.**

"ALICE! ROO! MAR!" I scream as I run into the Gryffindor Common Room later that night. It's about 1am. I hear a thudding of feet and I see three red dressing gowns. I sit down and cry. Tears stream down my face.

"Lily!" The three girls say together.

"What did that little shite head do?" Mar asks me.

I explain everything. I lie down with my head in Mar's lap, Roo holding one of my hands and rubbing soothing circles into my palm and Alice holding my other hand and running her fingers through my hair. I stare into the embers of the fire and remember the way he kissed me, what he had done fore me. Everything about him. My last thought before I fall asleep is: What have I done?

**Hello! Hello! Hello!**

**I cried while I wrote this chapter. It is so sad! And yes, it will get better as the story goes on. **

**Hope you liked it. Please, please, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Line from next chapter: "Yes Amos, yes I will go to the Ball with you," i say loudly enough for Potter to hear. I see the hurt in his eyes and turn away feeling sick with guilt. **

**Next chapter should be up my Sunday next week. Hope it will be! **

**Thank you and PLEASE review!**

**GinnyWeasley5**


	11. Confusion

**Lils P.O.V.**

"Lily."

I roll over and see Mar, Alice and Roo staring at me intently.

"Wha- what happened?" I ask them.

"That fu-"

"Marlene McKinnon, language!" Alice cries.

Mar cringes.

"Sorry."

Then I remember. James Potter. Him.

I shoot up out off the couch.

"Let's go to breaky," I say.

"Um. Lily?" Roo asks me.

"Mmm."

"There are ball next week and the heads are in charge of it..." Roo says.

I scream and we walk out of the Common Room to the Great Hall.

We walk to the Great Hall. It's a Saturday. Quidditch. Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. We eat and walk out onto the pitch at ten to eleven. We start to tackle the long climb up the stairs to the stadium and take front row seats.

"Three. Two. ONE!" Madame Hooch blows her whistle and blurred red and yellow colours shoot into the air. I start to cheer for Gryffindor along with my fellow Gryffindor's. Claudia is a chaser as well as Lauren. Claudia suddenly gets knocked off her broom. I scream but Jam-Potter flies down and catches her. He summons her broom. She keeps on flying and gets a couple more goals. Lauren gets a few too. Potter scores 10 goals and then Prewet catches the snitch for Gryffindor. I cheer and I am about to run down to the grounds to congratulate James but then stop myself. He is so happy and then our eyes meet and we both turn sad. I can see it in his eyes. LILY GRACE EVANS!

I am walking back to the Common Room with Roo, Mar and Alice. The Marauders aren't far behind us.

"Hey Lily. Can I speak to you?"

I turn around and see Amos Diggory standing behind me.

"Oh! Hello Amos. Yes you can!" I say. He leads me confidently to the side of the corridor and Potter stops.

"Hey. Um, would you like to go to the Ball with me next week?" Amos asks me.

"Yes Amos, yes I will go to the Ball with you," I say loudly enough for Potter to hear. I see the hurt in his eyes and turn away feeling sick with guilt.

Lily! Stop! You don't like him.

_Yes you do. _

Don't.

_Then why would she be feeling guilty?_

Because!  
_  
Shut it angle. _

Why don't you devil!

Amos probably doesn't realize the mental war going on inside my head.

He gives me a quick kiss on my cheek and walks away grinning happily.

"GOOD JOB LILY!" Mar roars. I feel a shove in my shoulder and turn and see James walking away swiftly from me. He looked like he was about to say something. I shrug it off.

"Night guys," I say giving my three friends a hug. I sigh and my chest hurts from laughing so much.

Claudia, Lauren, Emma, Rosie, Megan and Maia's reactions to me dating, then ditching James was to funny. Claudia and Rosie walked up to James and slapped him in the face.

"You two are the best chasers we have so I won't take you off the Team but I will hold a practice at 3am tomorrow," James had said.

"Are you bloody serious?" Rosie and Claudia had whined.

I grin at the memories.

I enter the Portrait Hole and someone wraps me in a hug. It's Potter.

"Potter," I spit at him and push him away.

"Lily, I thought it was you, she had taken Polyjuice Potion, after six years of trying to get you, I got you, why would I cheat on you?" Potter says.

"I-I-I can't do this right now!" I exclaim and sprint to my bed. I flop down. Life sucks.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Tears," Lily says to me. It's Ball night. Lily is wearing a beautiful black dress that is tight then flows. Her hair is done up in a side bun with a black ribbon. She is wearing black ballet flats. She is wearing minimum makeup. A tiny but of mascara and a bit of lip gloss.

I have just asked her to the ball. All she said was tears. She walks away from me and out the Portrait Hole. I stand there dumbstruck. My life is done for. I walk out to the Great Hall and find my date.

**Lils P.O.V.**

I find Amos.

"Hello." My voice sounds weak. I don't want to go to the ball with Amos. I wish I was with James. I MEAN Potter. I dumped James. POTTER!

"Miss Evans!" I turn around and see Professor McGonagall approaching me with a awkward looking Potter.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" I ask her.

"Sure, you know that Head Boy and Girl have to enter the dance?" she says looking concerned. My face probably mirrors Potter's.

"Fine." My face is probably stone hard too.

"Well, in you go," McGonagall hurries us in. The music starts. James takes my hand and wraps a hand around my waist. I roll my eyes and I rest my hand on his shoulder as the other one is occupied by Potter's other hand. We start to waltz.

"So, Lily," Potter says.

"What?" I snap.

"Please, let me explain," Potter pleads.

"Go ahead."

"Well, I thought it was you and then...then...you came and then she changed from you to her and I immediately wanted to curse her face off and then I thought that I was Head Boy and then you wanted to speak to me and said that you didn't want me and think Lily, I have wanted you for 6 years and why would I let you go?"

I feel dumbstruck. I see Amos glaring at Potter and his date, some Ravenclaw girl, glaring at me.

"I don't know," I whisper. I feel tears spring to my eyes. The music stops and we still stay there. I untangle my self from him and go to find Amos.

We get dinner and dance a little. Then Potter comes.

"Please, I need to know, Lily!" Potter urges me.

I run out of the great Hall and outside. I hear footsteps coming my way.

"Just don't Amos," I say.

"It's me."

I turn around and see Potter standing there.

"Look, James. I think I still love you bu-" I start to say.

"Well you two can break it up now seeing as Lily is_ my _date."

I turn around and see Amos standing there aiming his wand at James.

"Stup-"

"PROTEGO!" I roar and aim my wand at Amos. He lies unconscious on the ground. I turn to face James.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," I say and rush into the castle. I run to the Head Dorms and sprint into my room.

"Colloportus," I say and my bedroom door locks up. I fall onto bed and drift off to sleep.

_"Advada Kedavera!" I turn and see Lucius Malfoy shooting the curse at James. _

_"JAMES!" I scream. I struggle to lift his limp body onto my lap. _

_"James," I sob. _

_"I'm so so so so so so sorry!" I exclaim. I feel his pulse. Dead. he is gone . . . _

I scream and roll off my bed. I land with a thud on the floor. I hear my door bang open. I look up and see James standing at the bottom of my staircase. I run down the stairs. I throw myself into his arms. It feels so right. I bury my head into his shoulder.

He cups my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine. I surprise myself and start to kiss him back.

"Thank you," I say.

"What for?" James asks me.

"Everything."

**James' P.O.V.**

"Lily!" I gasp as she responds to my kiss.

"Thank you," she says.

"What for?" I ask feeling a bit confused.

"Everything," she says.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" I ask her.

"That I love you."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that I got Lily and James got back together. I needed them to sooooooooo bad! **

**I hope you all like this chapter. I don't know when my next chapter will be up. **

**GinnyWeasley5 :)**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO GET AL LEAST 3 MORE REVIEWS BUT KEEP THEM COMING!**


	12. Dancing and Noooooo's!

**Lil's P.O.V.**

It's a Sunday morning and James, Mar, Frank, Alice, Roo, Claudia, Lauren, Rosie, Emma, Megan, Maia, Hestia, Sirius, Peter, Remus and I are all lounging around outside. It is sunny and the First Years are doing homework ever so often asking for help. James is playing with my hair and everyone is relaxed. We see a gang of Slytherin's. Six first years, a couple 6th years and a few 7th years approaching us with a C.D. player. These Slytherin's look friendly enough.

"Hey guys, do you want to have a Dance Off?" One of them asks.

"Yeah sure!" I cry. James and Sirius are looking confused.

"It's a muggle thing where you dance to see who wins. It's really fun," Claudia explains.

"Ahhh," James replies.

A girl sets down the C.D. player and puts a disc in. She hits play.

_I, I wanna save you_

_Wanna save your heart tonight_

_He'll only break you_

_Leave you torn apart, oh_

_It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all_

_He's so overrated_

_If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall_

_And he wouldn't take it_

_All that you want's under your nose, yeah_

_You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed_

_I, I wanna save you_

_Wanna save your heart tonight_

_He'll only break you_

_Leave you torn apart, oh_

_I can't be no superman,_

_But for you I'll be super human_

It's One Direction.

Who's going on?" Remus asks.

"I will!" Claudia pipes up.

"Me," a Slytherin boy says. They walk into the middle.

"You're on," I hear Claudia say. She starts to dance while the boy dances too. She does a backflip and he looks at her stunned then does a handstand with one hand. I grin as her little body moves. They move off and Maia goes on and starts to Bollywood dance while the girl she is going against does the Chicken Dance. Sad. Rosie goes against a Slytherin boy.

"Go out with me?" he asks her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She squeals and clenches her fists by her side. . The boy only grins and pulls her face to his. He presses his lips to hers and Rosie slaps him in the face.

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS YOU BLOODY, FRIGGI', DAFT, DIMWITTED, IDIOTIC NUMCHUCK!"

She screams at him and Emma takes her place while a girl takes the boys place. Emma does a cool dance against the girl and she wins. Megan goes on and is dancing with a boy. She does a huge split jump and the boy walks off and onto the side lines. Finally Lauren walks on and goes against a boy.

"Bring it on!" he cries half way through.

"Sure!" Lauren cries and punches his face.

"Oh crap!" h explains and walks off ti the side lines and gets fixed up.

Mar, Roo, Alice, Hestia and I walk on and go against five Slytherin girls. I go to the front and do a full turn, Alice comes to the front and does a body wave, Mar comes and does the 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' wiggle, Hestia does a straddle jump and Roo does a forward walk over. The Marauders and Frank do a hip hop dance thingy majiggy.

"Good game," I say and we walk off to the tree where we were. We finish up and go to dinner.

Claudia and her gang separate from us and Roo, Mar, Alice, Hestia and I sit with the Marauders and Frank who had been granted Junior Marauder and been given the name Cobol. I don't know why but that was what he was given. He seems impressed and happy.

**James' P.O.V.**

"Sooooo...James," Lily drools as she leans her head on my chest.

"Mmmm?" I reply.

"Do you really love me?" she asks me.

I gulp.

"Of course I do Lils," I reply.

"Gooooodddd," she replies to me and suddenly she's pressed her lips to mine and she's straddling me on the Love Seat in our Common Room.

I reply to her kiss and slip my tongue into her mouth. We break apart and lie there panting. I pull Lily off me and place her next to me. I pull her tight.

"I love you to the moon and the stars and back," I whisper.

"I love you to the Astronomy Tower, to the stars and the moon and to Pluto and back," She says triumphantly.

"I will never, ever, let you go," I say and kiss her.

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! How are we all? I hope we are well. Yeah, this chappy (chapter) is really short. **

**Rosie, I didn't say I told you that I would put your tantrum scene from netball training in. **

**And this is for Disappointed who reviewed my fan fic horrible: If you don't like my fan fiction, go find and read another one. **

**Line from next chapter:**

**"I'm sorry Miss Evans, but Mr Potter is not going to survive," I look and see the Healer looking at me. Tears well up in my eyes. I can't take it. **

**I don't know when my next chappy will be out. Soon hopefully. **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

GinnyWeasley5 xxx


	13. Weddings and Battles

Chapter 13

**Lil's P.O.V.**

_To: Lily Evans_

_From: Petunia Evans Dursley _

_Contents: _

_Freak, I don't want you to be one of my bridesmaids at my wedding. I didn't want you to come at all but mother made me invite you._

_I'd also rather if you didn't show your ugly face at all. And if you do come, bring someone and make sure that you are wearing loads of mascara and have brown hair, not that ugly stuff you call red hair. _

_Petunia Evans Dursley _

My hands shake in anger. Who does she think she is? Out of the envelope falls brown hair die and about five tubes of mascara.

The wedding's tomorrow.

I need a dress.

I am so angry at Petunia.

I scrunch the letter up in my hands and I flop on the floor and cry.

"Hey Lil- What the Marauders Map is going on here?"

I look up and see James walking back in. I sniff my nose and wipe my eyes.

"Oh its, nothing," I mumble.

James walks up to me and eases the note out of my hand. His face reads pure horror. He pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"James, can't breath," I struggle out.

He just pulls me closer.

"James, really struggling for breath!" I exclaim.

"Crap! Sorry Lils!" He yells and lets me go.

"S'okay. Will you come with me to Petunia's wedding?" I ask him.

"Of course," he says and places a soft but quick kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," I say.

"JAMES!" I bellow and he comes running out from his dorm.

"I'm ready to go!" he exclaims.

"Good," I say and stick my hand out for him to take. I have my wand slipped into a secret pocket inside my dress and a little purse in my other hand. Yes, you might've guessed, it's the morning of the wedding. I am wearing a light blue dress and light blue ballet flats.

I have layered mascara and eyeliner on my eyes. I have died my red hair brown and made sure it's pinned back. I did a waterfall with a blue ribbon added.

I dissapparate and we land in my bedroom. I look over at my room and look a all my unicorns and horses on 'The Unicorn/Horse Shelf.'

"So, this is your room?" James asks me.

"Yes."

"LILY! IS THAT YOU?"

I turn around and see mum standing in the doorway.

"Mum!" I squeal and run to hug her.

"Hi Lily. Ohh, who's this?" mum asks me.

"Oh, this is James Potter. My boyfriend," I explain.

"Hi James! I'm September and here is Lily's father, Charlie," Mum introduces.

"September, Charlie," James says.

"Hello, son," dad says and he and James do a hand shack. Boys.

"MUM!"

I look and see Tuney walk into the room.

"Oh, you're here," she snarls.

"Yes, I am."

"Girls, girls. Lily, come with me and help me do Petunia's hair, James and Charlie, go downstairs and greet guests," Mum instructs.

I follow mum and that beats I call a sister.

I start to put Tuney's hair in a Romantic Up-do.

Mum does her makeup and then she is ready. We get into the car and drive to the church. We see Ely, Anna, Zoli and Lara (bridsmaids) waiting there. I spot James in the crowd and walk over to him.

And the wedding starts.

"Sirius?" James asks.

I look around and see Sirius standing there.

"What's going on Sirius?" I ask him.

"There's a battle going on at Hogwarts."

"Oh crud," James murmurs.

"Mum, I have to go. Wizarding emergency. I'll be back," I murmur in mum's ear.

"Okay, dear," she replies and gives me a quick hug.

We all disparate into Hogwarts. Obviously the spell had been broken about no dissaparation into Hogwarts grounds.

I hear screams. Shouts. Cries. Spells. Swearing. Screaming. Swearing. Cries. Shouts. I see blood, bodies, people, people standing over people, blurs of colour, two or more people looking as if they're dancing as they duel, cackles of horrid laughter.

"PROTEGO!" I bellow as a curse comes along to James. It hits the person and they crumple to the floor.

"LILY!" I hear.

I turn and see Lauren running to me out of breath.

"Cla-Claudia! I think she's nearly died!" she screams hysterical.

I curse under my breath.

But I don't see the curse going to James. And it's green.

**James' P.O.V.**

"You go Lils," I say.

But then I don't see a green curse coming my way.

"JAMES!" Is the last thing I hear before I crumple onto the floor and black out.

**Lils P.O.V.**

"JAMES!" I scream as he hits the floor.

And suddenly there's no more blurs of light, dancing duelers, screams or cries. The battle's ended from what I have gathered. And then McGonagall, Dumbledore and other teachers are out taking children to the Hospital Wing.

With the help of the Marauders, Rosie and Alice drag James to the HW.

I scoop little Claudia in my arms with her group of friends and Mar following me. We go to the HW. Madame Pomfrey comes to her and I go over to James. I fall onto his chest.

"James," I sob.

Nothing.

"Miss Evans, I don't think Mr Potter is going to make it."

I turn around and see McGonagall standing there.

And that's when I collapse.

**A/N:**

**Helllo allllllllll! I am sorry for the long update. Sorry if you don't like this chapter. I don't like it. Has anyone hear the new 1D songs? My fav in They Don't Know about Us!  
It might take a while for me to update next choppy :(.**

**Please review. **

**GinnyWeasley5 **


	14. The End

**James P.O.V.**

I shudder and open my eyes to see a red eyed Sirius, Remus and Lily.

"PRONGSIE!"

"JAMES!"

"PRONGSIE, MATE!"

And suddenly I'm engulfed in a kiss and hugs.

"Mr Potter!"

I look and see Madame Pomfrey looking at me in shock.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"Take this," she says and hands me a bubbling green potion.

I take the potion and look to see Lily, Remus and Sirius all grinning at me like mad men.

"Hi?" I ask them.

"MOVE REMY DARLING!" Sirius shouts and shoves Moony out of the way to hug me.

"DON'T CALL ME REMY YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Moony cries.

"Soz."

**Lil's P.O.V.**

"Lily Evans."

I walk up to the stage and accept my Hogwarts Diploma. I look into the crowd and see Sirius, Remus, Mar, Alice, Roo and James all smiling at me. I see mum and dad and everyone else looking at me. It's my last day of Hogwarts. Little tears stream down my face and I join all my friends. I pin the special pin that I was given to my robes.

"CONGRATULATIONS ALL SEVENTH YEARS!" Sirius screams and I swear I see McGonagall smile. Wee run out into the grounds.

Suddenly, James has grabbed me and he is on one knee.

"Will you, Lily Evans, marry me?"

Shiza. I lean down and kiss him passionately. There are wolf whistles travelling through the air.

"I take that as a yes?" James asks me.

"You got it."

**A/N: HALLO! Well, this is the end. I am writing another fan fiction called 'Exact' though. Please don't hate me. I might write a fan fiction that is James Sirius Potter and someone and Voldemort hadn't killed Lily and James or something. **

**Please review!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you like this. But please don't hate me because I ended it here!**

**Ginny x**


End file.
